Un Tonto Sueño una Tonta Ilusión
by Umiko Kishimoto
Summary: Candy y Terry tienen el mismo sueño, pero será solo un sueño o mas que eso? Las personas q le hicieron daño pagarán muy caro y Candy no será tan IDIOTA.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Gracias a su escritora por prestármelos.

Pero si me pertenecieran:

Candy no fuera tan pendeja, Anthony estaría vivo, Terry seguiría babeado por Candy aunque no sabría con quien ponerla, Eliza sería la prostituta más grande que existe así como la más mal pagada y la más desesperada, Annie por traidora se quedaría sin nada y los personajes que no debieron morir revivirían ah! Y Neil fuera gay jeje. Y por supuesto la más amada por todos la gusana digo Susana padecería una terrible enfermedad que la carcomiera por dentro tal cual la maldad y moriría lento muy lento.

Este es mi primer fic de Candy, el otro que escribí es de una serie que seguramente han escuchado de voz de sus hijos y/o sobrinos, hermanos menores etc. es Naruto. Este fic lo hice por mi hermana que le encanta Candy ella tiene 32 y yo 16, vi la serie en tv y dvd y me gustó pero no al punto de adictes, muchos detalles fueron y serán aclarados por ella así que sin ella no lo podría hacer y tampoco tendría la oportunidad de que viera que tan buena o mala escritora soy

ACLARACIONES:

(cccccc) lo que piensas los personajes

_(cccccc) _lo que piensa la escritora

Un Tonto Sueño una Tonta Ilusión

Cap. 1 Un sueño

Te amo- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos una joven chica de unos 19 años cabello rubio

Yo también te amo y nunca debí alejarme de ti fui un gran tonto- le decía a su amada un joven de igual edad cabello castaño- fui un verdadero idiota por quedarme con ella

No la tonta fui yo por dejar que te fueras, por obligarte a que te quedaras con Susana aunque tu no querías, oh Terry lo siento tanto, perdóname, perdóname- con lágrimas en sus ojos cual cascada, sintiendo que el corazón se les desgarraba y al mismo tiempo se quitaba una carga al decir estas palabras- te amo Terry y siempre te amaré

Yo también te amo y te amaré por siempre mi tarzan pecosa, no lo lamentes, yo soy quien tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó, debí haber luchado por ti, dejado mis oídos sordos - mientras secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Candy y trataba de retener las suyas, los hombres no lloran se repetía, ya he llorado suficiente, no puedo llorar más, debo seguir siendo fuerte por mi Candy y por mi

Terry se iba acercando lentamente a la cara de Candy, estaba a punto de sellar sus labios en un dulce beso, tal como el nombre de su amada, él veía sus labios y se iba acercando esperaba eso desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que su amada. Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, podían sentir la respiración del otro, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, casi podía adivinar el pensamiento del otro. Ya sus labios estaban tan cerca y de repente…

El reloj sonó, ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana, se había hecho tarde, el reloj llevaba ya mucho tiempo sonando pero Candy estaba tan sumida en su sueño, no quería despertar, no podía oír nada más, si el mundo se estuviera cayendo, un gran temblor estuviera abatiendo la mansión, ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pues no quería despertar, no le importaba nada más que sus sueños, ese hermoso sueño que se repetía noche tras noche durante los últimos dos meses

De nuevo ese sueño, de verdad me estoy volviendo loca, Terry hizo lo correcto al quedarse con Susana y yo también al alejarme de él, ahora estoy aquí en mi mansión, junto a los niños del Hogar de Pony, alejada de Terry y de los que me hicieron sufrir- decía la joven rubia tratando de apartar los recuerdos de ese sueño de su mente, pero no podía, no quería, era lo único que se permitía hacer, soñar, nada mas que eso, no quería pensar en Terry ni Susana, ni en la última vez que lo vio ya habían pasados dos años de eso, pero aun así lo seguía queriendo como a si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día, es más, lo quería con más fuerza que antes- a veces se necesita estar lejos de una persona para comprender cuanto lo quieres pero yo simplemente no puedo quererlo, tantos chicos me han perseguido, me han ofrecido el mundo y me han dicho que me aman, quieren sostener el Hogar de Pony junto a mi pero a mi no me importa nada de eso solo sé que sigo queriendo a quien se me ha prohibido querer- la chica trataba de alejarse de Terry lo más que podía, pero no importaba si los separaban ciudades, continente e incluso estuvieran en planetas separados eso no impedía que lo siguiera amando

Se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse, tomaba una ducha fría para ver si eso despertaba su mente, si hacía que se olvidara de esos tontos sueños, pero no lo lograba, no podía hacer nada para olvidarse de ellos-fue tan real era como una visión, pero es imposible eso no sucedería nunca ya llevo dos años sin verlo y no creo que lo vuelva a ver, a demás el está muy feliz con Susana- ella había tenido noticias de él meses atrás, seguía siendo actor, esta vez haciendo una obra de el Rey Arturo, en la cual el era el Rey, la cual había sido muy aclamada y tenía muchas admiradoras pero eso a él no le importaba el solo esperaba estar con una chica, no era esa joven manca que lo esperaba en casa con una gran sonrisa, una deliciosa comida en la mesa preparada por sus sirvientes y colaborada por ella, un hermoso vestidos de unos cuantos miles de dólares, podían darse ese lujo al fin y al cabo era un exitoso actor y su padre era el Duque de Grandchester el cual estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo y de su matrimonio, pero algo había pasado en este hombre amargado durante estos últimos años, lo habían pasado tantas cosas extrañas con su hijo que había comenzado a entenderlo, a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba y se daba cuenta de que su hijo no era feliz con su vida, no era la actuación, el dinero, la cara que tenía que mostrar ante la sociedad, no, era algo aun peor que eso, su esposa, el vejo Duque sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su hijo pero a pesar de eso le gustaba que él tuviera la esposa "perfecta", era mejor que estar solo le decía, al fin y al cabo ahí que mostrar una esposa digna ante la sociedad y el día que yo muera tu heredaras todo lo que yo tengo, a demás hijo nunca la encontraras, ella se fue de ese lugar, del dichoso Hogar de Pony junto a todos los niños, sabrá Dios donde viven ahora, no hay forma de encontrarlos, siempre su odioso padre le repetía lo mismo, pero el en su corazón tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su amada Candy

Sonó la alarma de reloj, el joven castaño se despertó, se sentó en la orilla de su cama junto a su bella pero no amada esposa, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y ese extraño sueño que llevaba teniendo durante los dos últimos meses

Solo era un sueño, otra vez, que rayos como deseo que sea una realidad- se decía para sí Terry- no lo soporto más tengo que hacer algo pero qué voy a hacer?- sus pensamientos eran como una enredadera, como si el tránsito estuviera muy concurrido, demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, aun no terminaba con uno cuando ya el otro estaba chocando, no lo resistía más debía hacer algo rápido.

Terry amor te despertaste temprano- le hablaba una rubia de cabello liso a su esposo

Si, bueno no podía dormir tu sabes que no duermo mucho- respondía con un rosto disimulado Terry

Pero si tu siempre duermes hasta tarde- con cara de extrañada debido a la respuesta de su esposo

Pero no cuando debo trabajar, hoy empezamos con la nueva obra y quiero estar completamente preparado- continuaba Terry

El mejor actor del mundo, claro que vas a estar preparado siempre lo estás- mientras tomaba la mano de su amado y la besaba con sutileza y dulzura a lo cual Terry solo respondió con un beso en la mejilla lo cual, obviamente, esta chica no quería solo eso, quería algo más un beso real de su amado, algo que la llenara de verdad, un beso en donde pudiera sentir que el amor que ella brindaba era correspondido y no era solo por obligación que él estaba allí. Debido a aquel beso frío recordó el día de su matrimonio y el día se iba a suicidar y Candy la salvó, diciendo que se alejaría de él para que ella fuera feliz con Terry, pues ella estaba inválida por salvarle la vida a él. Tal vez se arrepentía de lo que hizo, de haber separado a dos personas que se amaban? De que ahora ella tuviera que estar con Terry sabiendo que su amor no era correspondido? Que le pasaba?-no me arrepiento de lo que hice aquel día- se decía para si la joven rubia. Ella lo sabía era una obsesión, un capricho de niña mimada, de alguien que lo que quería lo tenía y ella quería a Terry junto a ella, no le importaba nada más, a pesar de que llevaban casados dos años el nunca la había tocado ni había tenido un verdadero gesto de amor hacia ella, no como lo hubiera hecho hacia Candy-esa estúpida, caramelo pegajoso y molesto- dijo en voz alta

Que dijiste?-preguntó Terry confundido

No nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, fue por un caramelo que me estaba comiendo ayer y estaba realmente maluco e hizo que manchara uno de mis guantes favoritos- contestó con aparente sinceridad. Esta chica sabía actuar muy bien pero aun así no podía ganarle al maestro

Está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado… pero a ti no te gustan los caramelos?- Terry no le había creído nada sabía que hablaba de Candy pero se hizo el despistado

Bueno es que ese se veía realmente provocativo, no era normal así que quise comerlo- prosiguió la malvada chica (claro que quise comerlo ese caramelo eras tú)-pensó la rubia

Ok, está bien, debemos arreglarnos para que puedas ir al médico a ver como va lo de tu prótesis, la verdad es que no entiendo porque aun no funciona, se supone que si ya llevas mas de un año con ella deberías caminar perfectamente (yo se quien era ese caramelo, que manchó tu guante y cual era el que te provocó comer)- dijo para sus adentros

Yo tampoco lo entiendo mi amor, pero arreglémonos, tenemos que irnos-tratando que cambiar el tema. Al parecer la rubia malvada ocultaba algo

Una joven de ojos fríos y malvados, con un aire de mujer posesiva y malcriada se levantó de su cama con un cigarrillo en su mano, al parecer llevaba toda la noche despierta, vio a su lado donde se encontraba un hombre mayor de tal vez unos 40 años y pensó-(bueno me gustaría uno mayor para que se muera muy rápido, mejor si es el día de la boda jaja, así no tendría que hacer nada con él, pero por lo menos este es bien parecido y tiene más dinero del que podría imaginar, además de una autoestima muy baja y muchas ganas de tener a alguien a su lado, tan bien ayuda el hecho de que está enfermo de yo no se qué, pero parece que va a morir pronto, ah! Si es cierto sufre de asma crónica a el le gusta fumar y a mi también, que fácil es la vida)- mientras reía macabramente en su mente

Buen día mi bella Eliza-(_de bella solo tiene el…la… no, no tiene nada_) decía el hombre que estaba a su lado- parece que te despertaste muy temprano hoy

Bueno la verdad si, tenía muchas ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, gustas?- con cara maliciosa

Eso me hace daño y me va a matar muy rápido pero que más da, igual me voy a morir- decía el "caballero"

No digas eso mi amor- (la verdad eso es lo que yo quiero, pero que sea luego de la boda)- si mueres me harías mucha falta (la verdad no solo me importa tu dinero)- con una sonrisa fingida pero su prometido la creía

Me alegra encontrar a alguien como tú, a las demás solo le importa mi fortuna pero a ti, yo si te importo verdaderamente- le contestaba a su prometida este ingenuo hombre

Claro que me importas verdaderamente Harry, te amo- claramente fingido

Yo también te amo mi amada Eliza- creyéndose tontamente las palabras de Eliza

La malvada Eliza se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha quería quitarse del cuerpo ese olor de ese viejo, pero por mas que tratase no podía lograrlo lo único que le aliviaba el pesar era el dinero, el hecho de que por hacer eso obtendría mucho dinero, si! Se portaba como una prostituta pero no le importaba nada, no tenía nada su madre se había casado con un hombre joven, un joven que la había extrañamente cautivado, pero por el hecho de que a su madre le importaba más el dinero que su familia se casó con él, dejando a su hija con el corazón roto, la cual juró venganza contra su madre y prometió no enamorarse nunca más-por fin lo había hecho, por fin me había enamorado pero mi madre me había quitó al único hombre que he querido realmente- ella estaba pagando el daño que le había hecho a Candy y también el que le había hecho a muchas otras personas, el único de su familia que la quiso sinceramente estaba preso y no podía ni verlo- solo espero quitarle todo ese dinero a ese sujeto y podré sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel, quien te manda a robarle a las personas de la alta sociedad, te lo advertí Neil pero no me hiciste caso- decía por lo bajo. Si extrañaba a su hermano, al parecer esta vil serpiente tenía corazón y por eso es que el castigo le dolía más, aunque ella estaba segura de haber pagado suficiente no era así, ya mucho más estaba por venir.

Un hilo de luz del sol entró por la pequeña ventana dando justo en los ojos de un chico con una cara de pervertido y malicia, con sed de venganza y un aire de locura

Que rayos el sol no entra mucho por esa estúpida reja de la celda y viene a dar justo a mi cara-levantandose de lo que no se podría llamar cama mientras que un guardia lo llamaba

Hey Neil, príncipe Neil levántate tienes que hacer tus labores de hoy y nadie va a pagar para que lo hagas- se oía la voz de un hombre grande y muy molesto

Ya voy, ya voy-levantándose con toda la paciencia del mundo-estúpido guardia-dijo por lo bajo

Príncipe Neil levántate que tenemos trabajo que hacer, a demás hoy te toca tu dosis especial de la semana- era otro hombre grande, con grandes músculos y una voz gruesa que iba quebrando a medida que hablaba- vámos mi príncipe Neil levántate, mi amor- si este hombre no era un "hombre" era algo extraño y lo peor para el malvado chico era el hombre de la celda de al dado

Estúpido gay déjame en paz no quiero nada que ver contigo-gritando fuertemente

Ha! Si pero con mujeres sí, con la tal Caramelo esa sí verdad?-con cara entre triste y cambiándola a molesta

Claro que sí y ahora déjame en paz, hay es que ya no veo la hora para salir de aquí se apurara mi linda hermanita- estaba realmente furioso. El no se la daba de malo, no le quiso hacer sumo daño a Candy con el cuento de que estaba enamorado de ella? Pues ahora paga las consecuencias, todo lo que hacemos se nos regresa y a él se le estaba regresando, pero tal como a su hermana aun le faltaba mucho más por pagar (_yo si soy mala, no se nota que los odio_)

Ya me voy al hospital, pórtense bien, cómanse su comida como es y compartan con el nuevo niño y por favor no le den dolores de cabeza a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María- decía una dulce y cálida voz a unos pequeños que se encontraban frente a las puertas de una gran mansión

Está bien Candy nosotros nos portaremos bien y haremos lo que tú nos digas-dijo el mayor de los niños

TE QUEREMOS CANDY!!!!-dijeron un grupo de niños al unísono

Yo también los quiero-despidiéndose de ellos con la mano y montándose en su auto

Candy llegó al hospital a desempeñar su trabajo como enfermera, la jefa de enfermería, como era de esperarse era amada por todos y odiada solo por una o dos envidiosas a lo cual ella no le hacía caso. Se dirigió a su oficina y se dispuso para empezar su día de trabajo, estuvo con los niños y de repente fue llamada por el jefe del hospital para que lo ayudara con unas que otras cosa pero en especial con una nueva paciente la cual le había puesto una prótesis hace ya mas de un año y aun así no podía caminar y como ella le alegraba el corazón a todos tal vez Candy podría ser de gran ayuda para esta mujer y su marido.

Espero que les haya gustado porfa dejen reviws con sugerencias, cosas que les gustaría que pasara, tomatazos, patadas, bueno no se pero porfa aunque se que muchas son mayores con buenas profesiones aun así hay algunas que son groseras y se los pido no se metan con mi mamá ni con mi abuela, gracias,

Y en el próximo episodio: ¿Qué pasará con Candy? ¿Que será esa dosis semanal de la "amiga" de Neil? ¿Serán la víbora de Susana y Terry los que se van a encontrar con Candy? ¿Qué seguirá pasando con la zo… de Eliza? ¿Seguirá su prometido siendo tan tarado? ¿Esta joven señorita tiene que dedicarse a solo leer fic en lugar de hacerlos? Pues véanlo en el próximo episodio.


	2. Chapter 2 El Reencuentro

Konochuwa aquí está mi nuevo capi espero que les guste y disculpen mi tardanza es que he estado un poco ocupada y bueno, no he podido publicar con tiempo, trataré de hacerlo cada una semana y si sé que voy a estar muy ocupada para hacerlo a tiempo procuraré hacerlo antes y si lo hago muy tarde pondré dos, si puedo claro.

Sobre lo que puse como apertura en mi capi anterior de que me gusta pero no soy fanática, pienso que ser sincero con las personas que leen tu trabajo es esencial para una buena relación lector escritor. Weno sin nada más que no les interesa, jeje, aquí mi capi y por adelantado disculpen una maldad que voy a hacer jeje

______________________________________________________________________________

_Un Tonto Sueño Una Tonta Ilusión_

**El Reencuentro **

Candy se dirigió al consultorio del Doctor encargado del caso de la joven pareja, allí esperó junto al doctor por un largo rato u nada que llegaban. Pasaron las horas y ella siguió esperando

Señorita Wither ya llevamos mucho esperando, me extraña mucho que no lleguen, pero usted tiene muchas mas cosas que hacer, ser la jefe de enfermeras no es fácil no es cierto?-en un tono muy amistoso- así que me parece mejor que vaya a cumplir con sus deberes y bueno luego hablaré con otra enfermera si está usted ocupada o resolveremos luego le parece?-terminó diciendo el doctor

Está bien, ya los niños deben de estar impacientes, me avisa cualquier cosa está bien doctor? Nos vemos luego-con su usual cálida sonrisa de despidió Candy saliendo del sitio e incorporándose normalmente a sus actividades como enfermera y claro como la jefe de ellas

A los exactos diez minutos de que Candy se marchara llegó la pareja

Disculpe el retraso es que tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo-dijo un joven cabello castaño quien iba rodando a sus esposa en la silla de ruedas

Bueno, ya están aquí y eso es lo que importa, pero lamentablemente si hubieran llegado diez minutos antes les hubiera dado oportunidad de conocer a la mejor enfermera de este hospital con tan solo 19 años, la cual iba a ayudarlos pero ya ni modo- dijo calmadamente el médico

Enfermera-pensó Terry

No, no es necesario ninguna enfermera con las personas de la terapia será más que suficiente no le parece? A demás estoy segura que si es tan buena la necesitaran en otras cosas-dijo la Gusana digo Susana viendo la cara de Terry-no te parece amor?-dijo maliciosamente

E-Está bien como tu lo prefieras-dijo un poco desconcertado Terry

Muy bien como ustedes quieran-culminó diciendo el médico para proceder a explicarle como iban a ser las terapias que luego de unas cuantas sesiones ella sería referida al psicólogo si estas no funcionaban ya que podía ser más una cuestión psicológica de movilidad.

Bueno si quieren podemos empezar de una vez-dijo el médico

Me parece bien-contestó Terry

Si por mi está bien-dijo Susana un tanto molesta por ya sabrá ella por que-(yo no quiero ninguna tonta enfermera cerca eso le recordaría a la estúpida de Candy)-dijo para si misma

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de terapia, conocieron todos los procesos y Susana comenzó con sus sesiones mientras que Terry fue a dar unas vueltas ya que prefería no estar ahí en ese momento, de hecho prefería no estar en nada que tuviera que ver con Susana.

Candy fue a almorzar, esta vez tenía un antojo y decidió ir a comer a un pequeño restaurant cercano al hospital, el cual resultaba muy acogedor y preparaban casi cualquier tipo de comida, salió del Hospital y caminó lentamente por la calle que se dirigía hasta el restaurant llamado "Todo lo que pidas" ella pensaba que era un nombre un tanto inusual para un restaurant, que era mas para uno de esos traílles de perros calientes que hay en la calle pero era muy bueno el lugar y tenía una terraza con una vista increíble, a demás de que el dueño la trataba muy bien pues el estuvo una vez muy enfermo y ella lo atendió con esmero como era su costumbre

Buenas tardes Señorita, la mesa de siempre-dijo amablemente el hombre que recibía a las personas en la puerta

Si muchas gracias-con una muy linda sonrisa

Llegó a su mesa que quedaba en la terraza, había una vista increíble desde la cual se podía ver el parque que estaba en el hospital y una plaza cercana al lugar, también había una brisa refrescante y para nada molesta, se sentó en su mesa y pidió su orden, hoy se le antojaba un delicioso plato de pasta de tornillitos con carne molida y suficiente kétchup con un batido de fresa muy dulce como siempre, muy parecido a ella (eso es lo que se me antoja a mi jaja) con unas deliciosas tajadas bien maduras (para las que no saben es plátano picado en lajas más o menos pequeñas o grandes según la preferencia) ella esperó pacientemente su plato que estaría listo en unos 5 minutos aproximadamente

Que linda vista hay hoy-pensó ella- y la brisa está diferente parece como si hoy fuera un día especial-soltando al final un suspiro de tristeza pensando en Terry

Dígame puedo servirle algo?-preguntó un mesero al hombre que se había sentado en la mesa de al lado, mientras otro servía en la mesa de Candy su plato

Si, gracias, me da por favor un plato de pasta de tornillos con carne molida con kétchup y tajadas, con un vino rojo, muchas gracias-contestó al mesero

Jeje lo mismo que yo-dijo Candy en su mente-pero con la diferencia de que es vino rojo, Terry solía decirme que el vino rojo le recordaba a su padre y a toda la máscara que tenía que tener cuando estaba en esas reuniones de sociedad y ese refinamiento, que el solo lo tomaba en esos momentos y cuando estaba muy deprimido era como su auto castigo o algo así, completamente loco a mi parecer pero así es Terry. Aunque pensándolo bien ese sujeto tiene la voz muy parecida a la de Terry y esa es una de las comidas favoritas de los dos que solo comemos cuando nos antojamos y cuando queremos sacar tristezas, será Terry-siguió pensando ella- no imposible Terry debe de estar muy lejos a kilómetros de distancia con su esposa con la gusana, no con Susana, aunque si es una gusana toda flaca y pálida jaja que cosas dice Candy

Candy comenzó a comer pero de repente fue interrumpida por una misteriosa voz

Mi caramelo blanco como estás?-dijo una dulce voz masculina

Hola muy bien y tu?-respondió Candy

Mientras que Terry pensaba en que caramelo blanco era lo que significaba el nombre de Candy en español, que esa voz se parecía mucho a la de su amada Candy pero que era imposible que ella estuviera ahí

Estoy bien mi caramelo y como te va con los niños del hogar?-preguntó este

Muy bien, se portan de maravilla-respondió Candy

Niños del hogar, el Hogar de Pony, esa no puede ser Candy, muchos manejan un hogar creo, a demás ese sueño que tuve anoche me perturbó mucho esa voz solo debe ser producto de mi imaginación- se dijo mentalmente Terry

Y el trabajo en el hospital?-siguió preguntando

Muy bien ya soy la jefa de enfermeras genial no?-contestó Candy

Enfermera, Candy es enfermera y trabajaba en un hospital sabrá Dios donde está ahora. Ya Terry esa no es Candy concéntrate- se seguía repitiendo el chico

Bueno mi caramelo blanco yo me tengo que ir pero fue un gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos luego-parándose de la mesa y luego besando dulcemente la mano de Candy

Hasta luego-respondió Candy

Caramelo blanco ¡ja! Ese no es un apodo tarzan pecosa si lo es-pensó Terry riendo para si

Ambos terminaron de comer sin pausa pero sin prisa a los dos les parecía que aquel era un lindo lugar y que había una asombrosa vista pero la verdad es que ninguno quería volver a su realidad o por lo menos Terry que era a el que le tocaba la peor parte, una esposa que no quería y que nunca va a querer ni siquiera como amiga pues aunque se portaba muy bien con él, se daba cuenta de que ella lo único que veía en él era un simple capricho y nada más, ella no lo quería, el no lo quería pero ella estaba lisiada por salvarle la vida y no hubo otra opción aparente que casarse con ella-si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Candy-dijo par si en un tono un poco alto y con furia en sus ojos. Finalmente ambos terminaron de comer se levantaron de la mesa, casi chocan sus sillas pues estaban de espalda uno del otro, cosas del destino quizás o de una cruel escritora, ninguno levantó la mirada, simplemente se limitaron a tomar sus cosas, caminaron hacia la puerta pero aun así no se encontraron pues cada uno salió por una puerta diferente, Candy por la puerta derecha y Terry por la izquierda, no se vieron, las puertas tenía cierta lejanía, luego llegaron a la puerta principal Terry fue detenido por una tonta e inoportuna admiradora que se encontraba en el lugar y Candy salió inmediatamente del lugar sin percatarse de nada, más tarde el chico de cabellera castaña decidió salir, o mas bien, lo dejaron salir. Decidió ir a pasear a la plaza, que en esa época del año estaba realmente hermosa pues había muchas matas de cerezo y estaban realmente rosadas, floreadas y hermosas, no tenían igual.

Lo mismo había decidido hacer Candy minutos atrás, vio a una anciana sentada en un banco dándole comida a las palomas y decidió sentarse a su lado y simplemente observar, las aves, su alrededor, a la anciana dándoles de comer a las pequeñas.

Lo vas a ver lo más pronto de lo que te imaginas-le dijo la anciana con una dulce sonrisa

Que dice?-preguntó desconcertada Candy

Lo que escuchaste, lo vas a ver muy pronto y va a ser el principio de un gran cambio en sus vidas y de muchas cosas que van a pasar-le respondió la anciana cálidamente pero al mismo tiempo penetrando con su mirada en lo interior de el alma de Candy

Bueno pues eso me gustaría mucho-dijo Candy un poco triste pero al final con una sonrisa

Terry vio a la anciana dando de comer a las aves y vio a una cica de cabello rubio que se sentó a su lado, luego cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y esta se levantó del banco despidiéndose de la señora y marchándose

Candy-salió repentinamente de sus labios con melancolía-imposible Candy, Candy, nunca la voy a poder encontrar-se dijo para sí con gran tristeza

Terry compró una bolsa de maíz, se acercó a la anciana y le dio la bolsita

Tenga-dijo Terry

Muchas gracias joven, siéntese y acompáñeme un rato, tengo la impresión de que no tiene prisa de ir a donde debe o me equivoco?-dijo la anciana pícaramente

No, no se equivoca-tristemente, sentándose en el banco

Bueno, no se preocupe todo eso va a cambiar muy pronto-le dijo esta mientras lanzaba el maíz

Como dice?-preguntó Terry

La vas a encontrar lo más pronto de lo que te imaginas ya verás- le dijo la amablemente

Eso me gustaría mucho- desconcertado al final por responder de ese modo-bueno me debo ir-dijo para finalizar tristemente

Hasta luego Terry, tranquilo que todo va a cambiar para bien-dijo lanzando un poco de maíz a las palomas y levantándose para marcharse

Como su… ya no importa, gracias y espero que así sea- dijo Terry tomando marcha por el camino más largo que daba al hospital

Candy caminó lentamente pensando en lo que había dicho aquella extraña mujer, viendo a Terry en el rostro de cada hombre que le pasaba por el lado, recordando aquel primer beso y en como detuvo esa ilusión con una cachetada-la verdad que fui muy tonta como para hacer eso-pensó Candy- lo hubiera dejado, ¡ahí no que pienso!, control Candy-siguió pensando la aturdida chica mientras que iba acercándose a las puertas del hospital

Mientras que Terry iba de la misma manera, pensando en todo eso que le había dicho aquella extraña pero amable señora-si claro ya la voy a encontrar, que más quisiera yo que eso-pensaba confundido Terry dejando salir un suspiro- cuanto te quiero encontrar Candy White Andrey-dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a las grandes y tenebrosas puertas del hospital ya que ahí se encontraba su atadura-si encontrara a Candy me olvidaría de todo dejaría a Susana y si a mi padre no le parece no me importa lo dejaría todo, todo por Candy-seguía pensando Terry

Si Terry aparece, lo vuelvo a ver y está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí, yo también lo haría no me importaría Susana ni nada, nada solo me importa que seamos felices nosotros dos juntos con los niños del hogar y sin pensar en esa gusana, jaja de nuevo gusana-iba pensando Candy ya cuando estaba muy cerca de las puertas.

De repente los dos se acercaron lo suficiente, demasiado, pero ambos llevaban la cabeza baja, iban a entrar por el centro exacto de la puerta, los dos al mismo tiempo, sus corazones y mentes estaban de tal modo que no les importaba si se llevaban a alguien por delante, ya no le importaban muchas cosas. Se acercaron más hasta que chocaron golpeándose de frente y quedando sus ojos mirándose fijamente y solo pudieron decir…

Mientras en otro lugar uno muy feo llamado cárcel

Ya ese sujeto me tiene harto, llevo tres meses aquí y lo único que ha hecho es molestarme-decía un molesto chico

Tranquilo principito que no es lo que tú crees-le respondió un sujeto de unos 28 años, con una cicatriz que surcaba su cara desde su ceja derecha hasta su boca, casi,

Entonces que es- preguntó un molesto Neal

Verás, eres el más muevo aquí y quiere saber como eres y a que grupo perteneces, que tan malo eres pues, ese solo se la hace pasar de raro, pero no lo es-explicó este

Ajá! Y que tengo que hacer para que me deje en paz?- pregunto Neal

Nada, solo se como tu eres, con todo tu nivel de maldad y eso y te aseguro que si eres suficientemente malo y llegas casi a su nivel podrás estar con su grupo y te aseguro, nadie, escúchame bien nadie se mete con ellos, tienen hasta a los guardias de su lado, aun no me explico como no han escapado- dijo silenciosamente, respondiendo la pregunta de Neil

De vuelta con el reencuentro

Te… encontré-dijeron al unísono dos chicos aturdidos, no por el golpe sino porque se habían encontrado al fin, la anciana tenía razón se iban a encontrar muy rápido más rápido de lo que pensaban. Se quedaron ahí unos segundos que se sintieron como toda una eternidad pero al mismo tiempo como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo, el tiempo les hacía jugarretas, su mente jugaba con él, pero sus corazones quedaron ahí cautivados pensando que al fin se habían encontrado, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber pasado pro tanto, estaban ahí frente al otro, con sus labios muy cercanos, con ganas de darle un beso a su amor, de unirlos para nunca más alejarse pero sin previo aviso y desafortunadamente vino un recuerdo a sus cabezas Susana, la despreciable Susana, la que un día le salvó la vida a Terry quedando ella lisiada, sin una de sus piernas, la que estuvo a punto de suicidarse pero que Candy impidió con la promesa de alejarse de su amado para siempre, pero para siempre es mucho tiempo y ese no es un tiempo que se deba esperar para dos personas que realmente se aman y que están destinados a estar juntos, para siempre, no eso no podía ser entre ellos dos, ni pensarlo, el destino era cruel cuando quería pero brindaba su esplendor cuando debía, aunque dicen que cuando uno espera por algo, cuando lo consigues es más gratificante al final estos amantes debían encontrarse después de tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de que se amaban como nunca y que ahora no estaban dispuestos a dejarse y que ahora se iban a ofrecer una oportunidad sin importarle si el otro se lo permitía, solo querían hacerlo y nada más.

Can…Candy- dijo este al fin sin casi poder articular palabra alguna

Te…Terry- respondió Candy sin poder decir nada más, o si- que…que haces aquí?-preguntó temerosamente Candy

Eh…yo…vine a traer a Susana para su terapia-respondió Terry confundido por la pregunta pero aun más por la respuestas

Ah, ok-separándose finalmente de él

Si, vine a traerla pues, ya tu sabes-dijo Terry-pero tú que haces aquí?-preguntó este

Yo trabajo aquí, trabajo y me hago cargo del Hogar de Pony junto a la señorita Pony y la hermana María-dijo Candy

Y que pasó con el dinero de los Andrey?-dijo confundido Terry

Yo lo acepte, de hecho soy hija legítima de los Andrey pero me gusta trabajar aquí, ya me conoces-dijo Candy sonriente

Si, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás, no Tarzan Pecosa?-le dijo Terry con una extraña y sin igual sonrisa

Hace mucho que no oía que me llamaran así-finalizó Candy

Bueno pues eso es solo mío, nadie tiene derecho a decirte así salvo yo-respondió Terry acercándose a Candy lo que hizo que esta se pusiera de un color rosado en sus mejillas, pero él decidió alejarse rápidamente al notarlo.

Los dos entraron y siguieron hablando un poco de sus vidas, como el hecho de que el hogar de Pony ya no estaba en esa colina sino que se había mudado a una mansión que Alberth les había regalado, que Terry estaba de nuevo de actor y que era muy famoso, entre tantas cosas, claro con limitaciones.

Finalmente se tuvieron que separar ellos no querían, sus corazones no querían, pero el deber y la razón le decían que tenían que hacerlo, ella a seguir trabajando, liderando, y él debía ir con su esposa ya que tenía un compromiso con ella. Sus cuerpos fueron por pasillos diferentes pero su alma, corazón y mente siguieron conectados siendo uno

Bueno esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews eso me anima y una vez más disculpen por la maldad, las dejé con la intriga sorry, gomen, osea lo siento en inglés y el que no conocen japonés

Bueno Sayonara los quiero y síganle leyendo


End file.
